Dernière danse
by Emma Arthur
Summary: OS. Jacob souffre. De son amour pour Bella, du choix de celle-ci. Il aimerait être avec elle, mais il ne veux que son bonheur, au fond. Aussi, même si c'est dur à accepter, il la laissera vivre la vie dont elle a envie...


**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Donc c'est ma première fanfiction sur Twilight, et aussi ma première Songfic, sur la chanson _Denière Danse_ de Kyo. Elle est du point de vue de Jacob et prend place dans Hésitation, au moment où il est sur le point de partir loin de Forks (à la fin quoi). En fait, l'idée m'est venue parce que je trouve qu'on ne voit que la jalousie de Jacob dans ce tome, et pas suffisamment son amour sincère pour Bella.**

**Je ne quémanderais pas de reviews, mais c'est sur que ça fait toujours plaisir...**

**Ah, oui, rien n'est à moi...**

Ma Bella. Celle que j'ai fait souffrir. Celle qui m'a fait souffrir. Et pourtant je ne peux que l'aimer. C'est un amour à sens unique, comme un destin changé au dernier moment. Par un être qui n'aurait jamais du exister. Un être qui ne devrait pas être là, qui n'était pas bon pour l'équilibre de la vie. De sa vie. Mon ennemi. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir haïr comme cela. Peut-être parce qu'il m'avait enlevé ma raison d'être. Peut-être parce qu'au fond je ne suis pas mieux que lui. Parce que je voulais l'empêcher de vivre son bonheur avec elle. Parce que je la voulais pour moi. J'étais égoïste, et le savoir me rendait encore plus horrible avec lui. Avec elle. Pourtant je l'aime. Du fond du cœur. Et elle l'a choisi lui.

Alors même si j'aurais voulu le tuer pour me l'avoir prise, quelque part j'espère seulement qu'elle serait heureuse. Et c'est pour cela je j'ai choisi de partir. Pour ne plus la faire souffrir.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage _

_J'ai trouvé de l'or _

_Et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

Elle pleurera pour moi. Je m'en doute, et si cela veut dire qu'elle m'aime quand même un peu, je m'en veux vraiment pour ça. Pour la douleur que je lui inflige quoi que je fasse. Quand j'étais là, elle pleurait parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi choisir, parce qu'elle ne voulait blesser personne. Et quand je pars, elle pleure parce que je ne suis plus là, parce qu'elle ne me reverra plus. C'est pour ça que je m'éloigne. Parce que je ne sais que la faire souffrir. Et que lui, même s'il avait fait des erreurs, fera son bonheur. Parce que ma jalousie n'est pas ce dont elle a besoin.

_  
J'ai appris par cœur_

_La pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois, je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi_

Elle fait partie de moi. Mais je ne fais pas partie d'elle. Elle emportera mon cœur dans la mort. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment comme si elle mourait. Pour moi ce sera tout comme. C'est sa décision, et je le sais, mais je ne peux l'accepter. Parce qu'elle fait ça pour être avec lui, et rien d'autre. Lui qui a brisé mon âme et mes espérances. Lui à qui je ne peux en vouloir, pas vraiment, et c'était pour cela que je le haïssais. L'image de Bella dans ses bras me hante jour et nuit désormais, et elle ne me quittera jamais. Parce que je sais, peut-être mieux encore que le buveur de sang, combien elle l'aime. Je l'ai vue détruite, repoussant désespérément tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait à sa mémoire. Chose qu'elle ne fera pas avec moi.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Je voudrais tellement la revoir encore une fois, avant de partir à jamais. Avant qu'elle ne parte elle aussi. La dernière fois que je pourrais la voir comme elle est, avec sa maladresse, sa candidité et sa tristesse si pure. La dernière fois qu'elle existera pour moi. La dernière danse.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt_

_Mais c'est pas de ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau _

_C'est une douleur qui se garde_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de la première fois que je l'avais vu. Si belle, si naïve, et déjà si amoureuse. C'était même à cette époque lisible dans ses yeux. Et moi, qui étais tombé sous son charme comme ça, sans réfléchir, et qui avais stupidement répondu à ses questions. Et si je ne l'avais pas mise sur la voie, aurait-elle deviné ? Se serait-elle rapprochée comme cela de celui qui allait faire son malheur et son bonheur ? Et si j'avais déjà été imprégné à cette époque là ? Quelle douleur cela m'aurait épargné ?

La douleur est là. Elle restera pour toujours. Revenir sur le passé ne sert à rien.

_Mais je connais l'histoire_

_Il est déjà trop tard_

_Dans son regard_

_On peut apercevoir_

_Qu'elle se prépare_

_Au long voyage_

Elle a choisi de devenir comme lui. Elle a choisi de devenir un monstre. Elle veut souffrir, elle veut mourir, elle veut tuer. Et moi je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ou plutôt si. Elle veut le faire pour être avec son amour. Et si c'était elle qui avait été comme ça, je crois que je n'aurais pas non plus hésité. Elle m'a apporté la joie et elle a construit mon âme. Alors je ne lui en voudrais pas.

_Je peux mourir demain_

_Mais ça ne change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme _

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

_Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire _

_Fallait seulement qu'elle respire_

_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Oui. Oui, je la remercie, parce que sans elle je ne serais rien. Même si bientôt elle ne fera plus partit de ma vie. Je l'aime. Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime et tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Et tout ces souvenirs, même s'ils seront la seule chose qui me restera de toi, je les conserverais précieusement dans ma mémoire.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Mais maintenant je dois te dire adieu. Parce que si je ne t'oublierais jamais, j'ai enfin compris que je dois aussi vivre. Que je dois me reconstruire. Et pour cela je dois partir. Alors je ne regretterais jamais le temps qui m'a été donné avec toi.


End file.
